Defying Fate
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: How far would you go to save the things you love? Two Pokemon discuss this issue while their very world is turned upside down.


**Pokemon (c) Nintendo**

**The only things I own are the characters in this story.**

* * *

Defying Fate

The forest was quiet today, more quiet than usual. All the Pokemon knew why; judgement was being casted on the ones who were not supposed to exist. Beings that were half human and half Pokemon had no place in this world, so it was decided. The creatures kept silent, not wanting to disobey their god.

There was one who was not silent, however. The little Ralts let out frustrated squeaks as it crackled with psychic energy, blasting every single leaf in the clearing he was at. His trainer was one of the human-Pokemon hybrids, a Duskull, to be exact. He was the one who gave him his name, Jamie, and the one who offered him a place to call home when none would take him. And now his, dare he say, friend was going to be taken away from him?! He screamed and launched more attacks at the surrounding trees, only to stop when he sensed agony. Who was in pain? Curiosity now piqued, he trudged over to the source and found a dying Sawsbuck, tainted with disease. He looked into the grass-type's eyes just as it took its final breath and a shadow appeared. He backed away fearfully at what he saw. A Dusknoir, the ferrymen to the afterlife. The ghost-type opened its mouth that stretched across its belly and gulped down some kind of energy that Jamie could not decipher. He stared at the Emotion Pokemon curiously.

"What's someone so small as you doing all the way out here?" he asked. The Ralts became livid and more energy crackled around him.

"I'm not helpless!" he protested, "I've lived on the streets for a good deal of my life; I know how to fight!" The Dusknoir's eye became pained.

"So, you too once lived in those wretched alleyways?" he murmured. The Ralts blinked.

"Wait, you're a street Pokemon too?" he asked.

"Once," the ghost-type replied, "Not anymore." He stared at the psychic-type. "What ails you? Though you have much bravado, something is nagging at your mind. So, what is it?" Red hot wisps of anger surrounded Jamie at that very moment.

"My fr- A person I know is about to be convicted for just _living _and I have to just stand there and watch while he- GAAAH!" His power exploded and ruffled the leaves on the trees. The Dusknoir looked on.

"…Is he one of the hybrids, perhaps?" he asked.

"Yes!" he cried, "Yes he is, but he didn't do anything wrong! I mean, sure he has a destructive temper and doesn't have a good outlet most of the time, but he always feels guilty for any wrong he does and it just frustrates me that he's going to be killed for existing!" He glared at the ghost-type. "You're one of Arceus' lackeys, right? If not Arceus, then Giratina. Tell me, why does he have to die? Why?!" His anger faltered slightly when the other prepared a Shadow Punch.

"I am not one of his 'lackeys,'" he growled while stopping the dark energy surrounding his hand, "Do you think I honestly _want_ to be taking souls to Giratina's hall? Open your mind's eye, little one, and see for yourself!" The psychic-type let out a huff but decided to do what the Dusknoir asked. He closed his eyes, concentrated…and gasped at what he saw. The Gripper Pokemon was chained, manacles attached to his wrists and looping around his being before slithering back into the nether regions he could not identify. He opened his eyes and stared at a very much free, but very sad Pokemon.

"All I wanted was to be by my trainer's side forevermore," he sighed, "He was supposed to die first, then I would follow wherever his spirit took him. Instead, _I_ was the one to die first and became a reaper of souls." He clenched his fists. "Allen…I tried to see him again, but I was quickly dragged back to the Spirit World by another Dusknoir who just so _happened _to be in the area. As punishment for stepping out of line, for trying to defy fate…well…" He chuckled and held up an arm. "You saw moments ago." They were silent for a while.

"…What's going to happen to Red when he's…you know?" Jamie asked. The final evolution closed his eye.

"He will be killed," he deadpanned, "And once I or another Dusknoir ferries him to Giratina's hall, his soul will most likely be…how should I put this…cleansed."

"Cleansed?"

"Because this Red of yours is a hybrid, he's considered an abomination, unfit to exist in neither heaven nor hell. He cannot be reincarnated, in fear of his traits being passed onto the next life, and he cannot roam this earth. Once the gods get their claws on him, his soul will disperse and he will cease to exist." The Ralts gaped.

"No…no, no I won't allow that to happen, no!" he roared, his emotions getting the better of him, "Stop existing?! He was a _human_ once! A human for crying out loud! All of Arceus' creatures, be it human or Pokemon, are to be treasured. Their lives are held in high regard. And Arceus, that damned hypocrite, wants to get rid of beings that were once human?! Beings whose lives were and are still held in high regard?! I won't accept this, I won't!" He sniffled and wiped his eyes. Why was he crying? He wasn't supposed to cry over something so stupid! The Dusknoir continued to watch for a moment before floating over to the Emotion Pokemon and gently laid a hand on him. He teleported away a few feet away.

"Don't. Touch. Me," he hissed. The ghost-type shrugged.

"Your loss," he said simply, "I know how you feel about the situation."

"Tch, no you don't," Jamie replied sourly.

"Yes, I do. Let me tell you a story."

"I don't want to hear your life story, I want a way to make sure Red isn't gone forever!"

"Just listen," the Dusknoir snapped, "I was an egg born ghost-type, not one who was only a spirit and nothing more. No, I had a mortal body and I hatched under the care of a little girl. She was the one to raise me during my short time as a Duskull." He laughed bitterly. "Although that changed when I evolved." The Ralts looked at him quizzically.

"Aren't humans usually happy when a Pokemon of theirs evolves? That's what I see all the time." He shook his head.

"Not her, she was terrified by my new form and abandoned me because I wasn't 'cute,'" he continued emotionlessly, "I spent the rest of my Dusclops years trying to survive on the streets; not very easy when ghost-types were chased away before they could devour a soul." He snorted. "I only ate the souls of the dying, never anyone so full of life and had many years ahead of them."

"Where does your Allen come into play?" Jamie asked. The Gripper Pokemon seemed to smile.

"I managed to live for four years on the streets when I met a strange white-haired boy. I was starving and he was dying of an illness; a perfect situation for me. I waited by his bedside for his soul to leave his body and I could finally eat." He chuckled. "Only he didn't die. His life suddenly flared up right before my eyes and became as vibrant as flames. We stared at each other for some time before the doctors came and chased me out. I was curious about this boy who wouldn't die; never before had I seen anyone pull _that_ off. I watched over him as he gradually got better, though by the time he left the hospital, I was close to death myself." His expression grew wistful. "The boy, Allen, came before me with a gift. It just so happened to be a Reapers Cloth that turned me into a Dusknoir. After evolving, he left, but not before I started following him. I honestly didn't think he would like that, nor did I think he would provide me shelter."

"But he did, didn't he?" the Emotion Pokemon asked, "He looked back, asked you to be his partner, and gave you a name, didn't he?"

"Hm…Not quite. That sequence of events didn't exactly happen, but the result gave me a home to call my own and a name."

"What was it?"

"Hm?"

"Your name. What did your trainer name you?" He chuckled.

"Xavier."

"Xavier?"

"Yes, because his reasoning was that I was the one who brought him life. He believed I was his 'savior.'" Jamie stared before he began to laugh.

"Wow, humans can be really dumb sometimes!" he cackled.

"Indeed. The point is, I stayed with him for many years until my untimely death during a battle." The Dusknoir let out a sigh, "I was completely careless that time. One moment I was preparing Hex, the next I was hit by a powerful attack that left me fading away. Allen was holding me in his arms when I died…" He shook his head. "I was hoping that if I did die before him, he wouldn't see it happen. He did, however, and it shook him greatly. I didn't expect what came next, though."

"He tried to kill himself?" the Ralts asked abruptly. Xavier looked horrified.

"Arceus no! I would've stopped him if he did attempt that, chains or no chains," he said stiffly, "What he did was much worse."

"Ugh, can you say what he did already? You made me bored with your life story and I just want you to get to the point." He shot the psychic-type a glare before complying.

"Allen tried to bring me back." Jamie did a double take.

"Wha-? But surely he knew that when he died, he would be able to see you again!"

"He did and he didn't care. He wanted to see me again as soon as possible, so he tried to raise the dead. He committed many atrocities because of his desire, all of them I was ashamed to see…Hmph, no doubt he would be condemned for his crimes much like your trainer once he dies." He blinked.

"He's still alive?" he asked.

"Yes, very much so. Though I fear he doesn't have much longer the way he is running himself ragged," he groaned, "Idiot. Why does he always do that to himself?" The Emotion Pokemon gagged at the worry and love coming off from the Gripper Pokemon.

"You still love him, huh?" he asked. Xavier nodded.

"Yes," he said, "And I would do anything to make sure he's safe, even if I have to defy the gods and be torn to pieces as a result."

"Anything?"

"Anything." He was suddenly jerked back and swore under his breath. "I've spent too much time here; I have to go now. But before that, I leave you this question: What would you do to save your friend? Will you defy Arceus and fight? Or will you stand back and watch as his atoms are scattered to the breeze?" The Dusknoir bowed. "Remember that as I take my leave." His chains temporarily came into view as he disappeared. Jamie was left alone with the dead Sawsbuck.

"…What would I do to save Red, huh?" he echoed before smirking, "Heh, I know exactly what to do." He looked to the sky and yelled, "Arceus! Can you here me? I, Jamie the Ralts, have decided to go against you until you take back your judgment on all the hybrids! I won't rest until my my last breath leaves my body and my soul is torn asunder by your rage or until what I want comes to pass! Remember my name as I protect Red Avenia!" He disappeared and the forest was quiet once more.

* * *

**How to explain this one? I'll just say it's based on something going on in one of the rp groups I'm in in DA. If you want to know what it's called, it's Pokeloid and it's about how gijinkas were created by humanity and rejected, with one side wanting to be in harmony with them and the other side wanting to rule the world. *shot for shameless advertising* **

**I'm always fascinated by the Pokemon side of things, especially concerning their loyalty. Why _would_ creatures capable of wiping out the human race stay and let us enslave them? And what would they do for their trainers? Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!**


End file.
